Satan Returns
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: 3rd KaliAbby story. if you like 'em then read this one. but if you haven't liked them so far, ya probably wont like this one any better. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS.


I pushed past a crowd of people coming out of the ER and hurried in. It was cold and I was having a bad day. I needed to find Abby!

"Frank where's my sister, it's important!" I demanded the grumpy desk clerk.

"She's in a trauma, go wait in the lounge and when she's done I'll send her in," Frank instructed me.

I turned on my heel and headed for the lounge, keeping my head down so that no one would see the tears running down my face. As I entered the lounge I signed in relief that it was empty. But that only lasted a moment, Carter walked in and saw my tears right away.

"Kali what's wrong?" he asked as he hurried over to me by the couch and wrapped me in a hug. That made me sob even harder!

And now Dr. Susan Lewis had walked in, she was very motherly with me and was as bad as Abby.

"Sweetheart what happened?" she cried rushing over to me and pushing Carter out of the way.

I couldn't talk because I was crying too hard so I just sat stiffly in Susan's arms, trying to calm down and just breath. Finally I took a deep breath and my body relaxed and I leaned against Susan for support.

"I need to find Abby, I need to talk to her," I said softly.

"Okay Hun, just hold on two seconds, Carter will go get her,'' Susan said as she stroked my hair and looked deep in my eyes. I blocked her out, people say that your eyes are the windows to your soul, I couldn't let her see them so dull with sadness when they were usually sparkling with delight.

The door burst open and Abby was instantly by my side, worry filled her eyes. She sat on the other side of me on the couch and I turned to her... and started crying again!

"Kali, Honey, please tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it I promise, just tell me," Abby begged as she gathered me in her arms.

I looked around and saw that Susan and Carter had left.

"At school today, Maggie showed up. I pretended not to see her but I know she saw me, Abby she's probably waiting at the apartment if she's not already on her way here. Please don't let her near me, please Abby," I started crying again.

"Don't worry Sweety, it'll be okay, she wont do anything," Abby said softly as my sobs quieted.

She took my arm and led me out to the desk, where Frank gave me a funny look and Abby glared at him.

"Where's Susan, I gotta talk to her, watch Kali for me," Abby said to him sternly.

"She just went to Curtain 3," Frank said gruffly.

After Abby had left to get Susan, Frank turned to me and asked, "Bad day?"

I nodded and looked up at him, "The worst."

We sat there in silence until Abby came back with Susan and I realized that we were going home. Abby handed me my coat and Susan gave me a hug. Then Abby turned and started for the door, and I followed, feeling calm and happy that Maggie hadn't come.

The Ambualance Bay was empty and our boots crunched in the snow, Abby hooked arms with me and smiled, I flashed a smile back. It was going to be okay.

"Abby! Kali! Hey girls wait up!" Maggie's voice called out.

I stiffened and stopped walking, Abby's eyes grew twice their size. Everything was not going to be okay, the last time Maggie had come to visit she had tried to take me back home with her and since Abby had been at work, Maggie had stabbed me when I refused to go and I almost bled to death. Luckily Carter, my hero, had popped by at the right moment and saved me.

I couldn't just let her come near me again! She would try to take me again, and Abby was looking pretty anxious to save me if Maggie was going to try something. So I bolted back to the ER. And as I raced through the doors I slammed right into Carter, by the look in his eyes I saw that Susan had told him about Maggie being back.

"She found us Carter! We were walking out of the Bay when she called to us and I was so scared so I turned and ran back here! Please Carter don't let her find me, I know that her and Abby are probably walking back here right now. Please Carter, hide me!" I begged.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the desk where Susan and Sam were talking, I could tell that Sam knew about Maggie too.

"Stay with her, Abby and Maggie will be here in a minute, I want her out of sight. I'll let Abby know though," Carter told them as he let go of my hand and strode off to the doors just as Maggie walked in with Abby trailing behind. I ducked down behind the desk and tucked myself into a shelf space.

"Oh John how nice to see you again!" I heard Maggie exclaim loudly. "We're looking for Kali, she forgot something and ran back here."

"I didn't see her Maggie but I'll go check the lounge," Carter said pleasantly.

"I'll go with you," Maggie said cheerfully.

Abby came over behind the desk and helped me out of the shelf. Sam gave me a quick hug and Susan just looked worried.

"Come on we need to go NOW!" Abby said anxiously. She grabbed my hand and we rushed outside and hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" I asked Abby as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked blankly out the window.

"Susan's place, just until I can get rid of Maggie. I'll drop you off and stay until Susan get's there in an hour. Then I'll go home and get some of your clothes and bring them back to you because you'll probably be there for a few days. From what she was saying to me, I know she's going to try to take you back again, but don't worry about a thing Sugar, someone will be with you at Susan's all the time," Abby finished, hugging me tightly and forcing a smile, but she was still worried.

The rest of the ride was in silence and when we pulled up it was dark. Abby took out a key and unlocked the door to Susan's apartment. We walked in and Abby locked the door behind us. I sighed, this was going to be a stressful couple of days.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and confused. Then I remembered yeasterday's events and suddered. Getting up I went to look for Susan and found her still sleeping in her room. Not wanting to wake her, I padded softly into the living room and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until I stopped at a music one.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it but not before looking through the peep-hole, but it was just Carter, grinning and bringing in the cold.

"Good morning," I said to him as I grabbed some of the bags he was carrying and helped him bring them to the kitchen.

"Mornin', I brought breakfast," he grinned and looked proud of himself.

I squealed and kissed his rosy cheeks, then opened a bag and pulled out some steaming McDonalds.

"I love Susan to death but her cooking is well, it makes me cry when I eat it," I told him.

He laughed and I went to go wake up Susan.

Carter and I were sitting on the living room floor with musc videos playing on the TV and junk food all around us. Susan had left for work after breakfast and I had showered and gotten ready quickly. Carter and I then went to the grocery store and bought tons of food to pig out on, the rest of the afternoon we had eaten and watched movies and played games all day. Now it was 4:30PM and Susan and Abby would be here soon.

"I guess we better clean up before they get here, or there'll be hell to pay," Carter said, grabbing some candy wrappers and stuffing them into a bag.

I scrambled up and grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen to help him with the garbage. We worked in silence and I was under the coffee table grabbing the last of it when an empty Smarties box hit me in the butt. I turn around to see Carter fishing in his bag for more wrappers. Thinking quickly I flipped the coffee table over and jumped behind it.

Moments later the living room was covered with wrappers and little candy boxes. Carter and I were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter about the mess when Abby and Susan came in.

"Oh my God you two! What did you do all day?" Susan shrieked, looking around the room that had been clean when she had left that morning.

"We ate," I said proudly, "then we cleaned, and then we had a garbage fight."

At that Carter cracked up again and I went over to Susan and hugged her, "Don't worry, we'll clean it up again."

I grabbed my bag and started pilling the junk into it again and Carter did the same. Abby and Susan helped out and soon the place was spotless again.

"Oh I have to go, my shift starts in half hour," Carter said after glancing the clock. He stood and I followed him to the door.

"Thanks for keepin' me company today Carter, it was really fun. Will you be back tomorrow?" I asked sweetly.

"Nope, but I'll be here for sure the day after," Carter said as he swept me up in a giant hug and swung me around a few times before leaving.

I walked back to the living room where Abby and Susan were lazing on the couch, I plopped myself down beside Abby she automatically wrapped her arms around me.

"How long is this going to go on Abby? What am I going to do about school on Monday?" I asked her.

"I don't know Hun, but I'll figure something out, she might be gone by then. She didn't turn up at the ER today so we'll have to see," Abby said with a sigh. I just nodded.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" I asked Abby.

"No, Maggie might be waiting at our place and Neela's there, but I'll stay late okay?" Abby smiled.

"Well let's get Neela over here then, call her up Abby," Susan said eagerly, "we'll have a girls night tonight!"

It was 7:00PM and Abby had ran out to get movies at the corner store 45 minutes ago. Neela and Susan weren't saying anything and the room was very quiet. My ears picked up people yelling outside.

"Abby let me see my child! She's my DAUGHTER, I have the right to see her!" Maggie was screaming.

"No, especially not now! Your drunk Maggie! Kali's scared of you, she doesn't want to see you! My God! You tried to kill her last time!" Abby screamed right back.

There was a thud on the door and then some banging. I hurried to the peep-hole and saw Abby slumped on the ground and Maggie trying to get in the apartment. Neela and Susan pushed me out of the way and took a look through the peep-hole too.

"Oh my God!" Neela said, and without thinking I opened the door to Maggie.

Her face was red and looked shocked when I opened the door. But that only lasted a second.

"Oh Kali, how are you doing Sweetiepie? Oh Mommy's missed you so much!" she slurred and reached out to me. I ducked and ran to Abby, who was barely concious.

Maggie's eyes filled with fury and she grabbed my arm, I glanced at Susan and Neela, Maggie realized they were there and let go. Then she turned around and ran.

I cried softly to myself as I sat in the waiting area back at the ER. Neela and Susan had driven Abby here at full speed, and when we arrived they rushed off with her, I stayed here to wait.

"Kali! Hey there you are I've been looking for you," Carter said as he hurried towards me. I ran to his arms and started crying all over again.

"It's all my fault! She wanted me, and Abby was just protecting me! Now she's hurt and it's all because me!" I sobbed.

Carter picked me up as if I were three and brought me to the lounge. Setting me down on the couch he knelt in front of me and looked in my eyes;

"Abby is okay, she is pretty beat and is full of bruises but she's gonna be fine, she'll stay here for a few days. I can bring you to see her but she looks really bad but she's fine, just don't panic okay?" Carter explained.

I nodded and walked with him to Trauma 1, I couldn't help it, I gasped when I saw Abby.

She was lying on the gurney sleeping and her face and arms were bruised and swollen. An IV was hooked up to her and she looked so... damaged! Tears were burning my eyes and they slowly streamed down my face, this was because of me. If I would just go back with Maggie, then she would probably leave Abby alone. I walked over and sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up...

Her eyes opened and I smiled down at her, keeping my emotions in control and not crying again.

"Hi Honey, I'm sorry you had to see that," she whispered to me.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that for me," I whispered back.

The door opened and Neela walked in, followed by Sam and Luka. I moved off the stool and the three of them stood beside her bed and murmured things that I couldn't hear. Then Sam came and wrapped me in a tight hug. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Your going back to Susan's to get your stuff then you'll be staying with Carter," Abby explained, "but Susan will be with you to get your stuff."

I nodded and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, then Susan walked in and led me outside to her car.

When I arrived at Carter's house a maid showed me to my room and said my the time I was finished unpacking Dr. Carter would be up here. So I started unpacking, and it didn't take long because I didn't have that many clothes with me. And everything was the way it had been the last time I was here. Carter had made a room for me here because I came so often, he had bought me a wardrobe full of clothes for here, and make-up and everything else I needed! He even gave me my own horse from the stables he had out in the backyard!

"Hey there," Carter said, walking into the room, "you got everything you need?"

"Yep," I said smiling at his thoughtfulness over me. "Wanna go riding tomorrow? I haven't seen Charlotte in a week!"

"Okay sure, I haven't been down there in a few days, we'll go out on a trail and have a picnic somewhere. But now let's go downstairs and find something to eat, I just got home and I'm starving!" he said racing out of the room to try to beat me to the kitchen.

I laughed and took off a different way that would get me there faster and arrived seconds before he did.

"Hey Patty!" I said gleefully to the cook and giving her a giant hug.

"Well hello there Miss Kali, haven't seen you in a while, glad your back with us," Patty said returning the hug.

Like I said, I was here alot and this was deffinetly my second home.

"Patty, are there any cookies around?" Carter asked as he sniffed around the kitchen.

"Oh yes Sir, I just pulled them out of the oven a few minutes ago, I'll just put them on a tray for you," she replied moving over to get the cookies.

"It's okay Patty I'll do it, Kali and I will be fine tonight, why don't you take off early," Carter said as he pulled out a tray and started putting the cookies on it.

"Thanks Sir, I'll be back in the morning then," Patty smiled and left.

I couldn't help smiling to myself as we drove to the hospital. That morning Carter and I had taken Charlotte and Mikey (our horses) out for a trail ride. We had stopped for a picnic and I had really enjoyed myself. Now we were on our way to the hospital and Carter kept telling corny jokes to me and making me laugh until my sides hurt.

"What would have happened if Neela hadn't been at Susan's with us? Would she have been okay?" I asked him, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know, but she is okay, she was with you guys. You shouldn't worry so much, you shouldn't have to," Carter replied, gripping my hand in his.

He didn't let go as we walked through the ER towards Abby's room, his grip was soft and warm. I wasn't scared.

Chuny and Neela were in Abby's room as we entered. Abby looked a little better than yeasterday now that she had been cleaned up a bit.

"Hey hey girls," I said as I scooted onto Abby's bed.

"Hello you, how was your night with Carter,?" Abby asked.

"It was good, we went riding today too, I think Charlotte missed me," I informed her.

"Who's Charlotte,?" Neela asked.

"The horse that Carter gave her, she's double spoiled between him and Abby," Chuny told her and I pulled a picture out of my purse and handed it to Neela. It was one of me and Charlotte, my arms were around her neck and I was laughing as she nuzzled my hair.

"Aw that's a cute picture," Neela cooed.

"You'll hafta come see her sometime," I said proudly.

"What about that show nest weekend? You guys should come," Carter chimed.

"What show? I wanna come" Sam asked as she walked in.

"Um it's just a little horse show I'm entering with Charlotte," I said with a blush.

"Oh I'll come that sounds neat," Neela said excitedly.

"Ya me too," agreed Sam.

"Same here," Chuny said.

"Carter do you have to tell everyone?" I asked him. "You've invited the whole ER, I'm not that good anyway, they'll be bored!"

"Yeah right! She's the best in her lesson, and she took the advanced class! The show next week will be great!" he bragged.

So after everyone had left, (and promised to be at the show,) Abby and I talked for a while until I had to leave. As I walked out of her room I spotted Maggie arguing with Jerry, making a scene and screaming too loud. I marched over to her and she whirled around to face me. But before she could do anything, I grabbed something heavy off the desk and hit her in the face with it. She screamed and tackled me to the floor. People were yelling and trying to pull Maggie off but I kept punching and kicking her, driven by my fury. Until finally someone pulled her off.

We were both breathing hard and had attracted quite an audience. And while Maggie was pretty beaten up, I didn't have a scratch on me.

I sauntered out of the ER without looking back, she would be cleaned up then in custody in a few hours.

Back at Carter's place and after he had somewhat lectured me, called Abby to tell her what had happened, and called to see what was gonna happen with Maggie,... we were relaxing in one of the living rooms munching on snacks and watching movies.

"What's gonna happen to Maggie?" I asked him, my mouth full of popcorn.

"She'll go to jail, for the stabbing," he replied.

"Oh," I replied quietly, placing a hand on my stomach, where the knife had left it's mark.

"Want to know something," he asked me, glancing at where my hand was.

"Okay," I shrugged.

I then found out about Lucy Knight, and how Carter and Lucy had been stabbed. The horror, the blood, she died, he lived, the scar on his back was just like the one on my stomach. When he finished his story he said; "Kali, I think about Lucy everyday, and I don't think I'll ever stop. You died, you were gone for one minute and forty seven seconds, and Abby loves you so much. Every time I look at you I'm so glad your okay now because I would never want Abby to feel what I feel."

"John, I never knew, about Lucy and all that..." I trailed off.

"It's fine," he said softly.

I leaned into his embraced and we sat there in silence.

By the end of the week, Abby was fine and able to go home. I went back to our apartment too and was so glad to be back there. I wasn't aloud to go to Maggie's trail but I found out that she was only sentenced 2 years in prison. Abby was furious, but at least that was 2 years that we wouldn't have to worry. And the horse show I entered was great! Charlotte and I took first place in all the classes we entered. But the best part of it all was that all my friends were there, including most of the ER staff too! And of course after the show Carter threw a big bash at his place and it was really great. It seemed like everything was getting better again.

THE END!

(plz review, but not too harsh :( oh and there was someone who thought I'd gotten Abby's age wrong, but I'd like to let them know I was right, Abby is 39. n-e-wayz, next story coming soon. Kali and Eric meet!)


End file.
